


Too Little, Too Late

by DigitalThespian



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 04:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalThespian/pseuds/DigitalThespian
Summary: Sometimes, things don't work out the way they do in the fairy tales.





	1. Wander No More

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I had this idea and I'm so sorry

"I have something I wanted to tell you." Moomin and Snufkin walked along the riverbank idly, no particular destination in mind. "I think this is going to be my last year in Moominvalley."

Moomin stopped in his tracks, heart pounding as the world threatened to close in around him. "Snufkin, you.. you're not coming back?" His eyes were wide, and he stared at Snufkin in horror.

"Oh, of course I'll come visit, I could never just up and abandon Moominvalley and all my friends here. I just won't be staying spring to fall anymore." Snufkin had stopped as well, and was staring out at the horizon with a peaceful expression on his face, utterly blind to his friend's turmoil. "I always thought I'd feel tied down if I had a place that I _had_ to come back to. But.." He smiled to himself. "I realized I have Moominvalley, and I've never felt tied down here. I've never once resented it when it was time to come back here. So why should this be any different? What reason is there not to take the chances life gives me? At the heart of it, that's what being free really is, isn't it? Being able to take whatever chances I wish, and ignore the ones I don't."

What reason is there to not take the chance? Moomin wanted to cry out; Me! Me, I'm the reason, Snufkin, don't you see how dearly _I_ want to be that home you come back to? I've loved you for years, and I've never said anything because I knew you didn't want to be tied down, because I thought I would make you feel caged in by my love! I've wanted nothing more than to make a life with you; the world is brighter and happier and full of life when I'm with you. You make me happy in a way that no one else ever could. Snufkin, I love you, I'm _begging_ you, please don't leave me behind for someone else. I swear I'll do everything in my power to make you happy, I swear I'll always be good to you, I will love you with everything that I am for as long as I live.

But instead he smiled, even though his heart broke more with every passing moment. "I'm happy for you, Snuf. Do be sure to visit as often as you can, you know I'll miss you terribly."

Snufkin turned finally, and his smile grew when he saw Moomin's. "I will. I'll miss you too; after all, we're best friends, aren't we? Just like Moominpappa and The Joxter."

Moomin felt another pang of heartbreak as he remembered that night Pappa had come home from a festival early, drunk and sobbing in Mamma's arms. He had never seen his Pappa that way before or since, and the words he said that night would forever ring in Moomin's ears. "I loved him, I loved him and I didn't tell him, and he met The Mymble, and they were so _happy_ together, I couldn't..." His voice had failed him then, Mamma simply making soft noises of comfort as he cried harder than Moomin had ever thought possible.

"Yeah," Moomin turned away, lest Snufkin see the tears that were beginning to fall. "just like Pappa and The Joxter."


	2. A Cost Too High To Pay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is somewhat based on this post; I do plan on writing something a bit more substantial for it, however. 
> 
> https://kioxolot.tumblr.com/post/185501574153/evil-blonde-is-named-billy-apparently-oh-my-god

Snufkin stopped in his tracks, staring at the mysterious blond who was leaning on a tree. This alone wasn't cause for alarm, but the boy's forearm was resting on the tree above Moomin's head, his other hand on his hip, which was cocked to the side. He was far too cocky and far too close to Moomin for Snufkin's liking, and something needed to be done about it. Not only that, but his fashion sense was _horrendous_. His shirt was a garish red color, and his scarf was green! That hat was awful too, it didn't even have a proper point on the top, instead it was an odd U-shape. Even the brim was curled up at the edge! It looked like a W with an extra dip in the middle, and if the middle was much too high.

Then he heard Moomin giggle, and saw his snout press gently against the boy's nose.

Oh. Moomin _wanted_ the boy that close.

Snufkin pulled his hat over his eyes and turned to leave, but he heard Moomin's voice call out from behind him. "Snufkin! You're back!" He could hear Moomin approaching, and he calmed himself before turning around. "You were late, I was worried!"

"Sorry, there was an avalanche in the Lonely Mountains, and you know how big piles of snow take much longer to melt.." Snufkin's reasoning felt hollow. If he had only tried harder to make it in time, then maybe..

Maybe what? Maybe Moomin would be kissing _him_? Maybe Moomin wouldn't be hanging on the arm of some tacky woodsman knock-off? Snufkin felt a burning in the pit of his stomach as his internal monologue soured, turning to a vitriolic tirade directed at his own stupidity.

He hadn't so much as _hinted_ at his love for Moomin. He had been so concerned with his wayward lifestyle, his _freedom_ , that he had never let Moomin see his true feelings. He had always thought Moomin deserved better than a tramp like him, anyway, since he needed his _freedom_ , you understand, right Moomin?

He had always thought that freedom was the key to happiness. But.. He couldn't really see the appeal, anymore.

Moomin smiled and nodded understandingly. "I'm just glad you're okay! Oh, I'm sorry, this is Billy! He arrived in the valley a few days after I woke up, I'm sure you'll get along great! Billy, this is Snufkin!" He tugged on the boy's arm, who chuckled and held out a hand. "Oh, Snufkin isn't much of a touchy person, Billy." The boy retracted his hand, and simply tipped his hat.

"Thanks, Moomin. Nice to meet you, Billy." Snufkin wanted to be anywhere but here, and he knew there _was_ no place he would rather be. He wanted to run and never come back, and he wanted to stay forever, even through the winter. He didn't know how he could have ever thought _freedom_ was what he wanted.

Snufkin pulled his hat back down over his eyes as Billy kissed Moomin's snout gently.

Not if _this_ was the cost.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [It Could've Been Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19203910) by [DragonDetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDetective/pseuds/DragonDetective)




End file.
